


a Bad Idea

by catpoop



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Kerberos Mission, SheithMonth2k17, Stupid Teenagers, shiro tries his best...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Sheith Month '17 - 16/8: Bad Idea"It's a good idea,trust me."Shiro isn't too sure if he should trust Matt's expertise on relationship matters, but when he isn't even in one in the first place ...or, a Shiro tries-and-fails to confess to Keith fic





	a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> here a small. fic

“Just do it!” Matt hisses. “He’s right there, and you’re – here.” He gestures impatiently, a little too broadly for comfort.

“Stop waving! He’s gonna see.” ‘He,’ as in the sharp, quiet little fireball hunched over his lunch by himself. Shiro wants to flee the mess hall – as he’d been attempting to, before Matt stopped him.

“If you don’t go over there right now, Shirogane,” Matt grins, reminding Shiro of his poor taste in friends, “I’m going to do it for you.”

“What?! No, no – leave the guy alone.”

“Fine. As long as you promise to leave _me_ alone about _Keith this, Keith that_.”

Shiro grunts. He supposes he hasn’t been upholding his part as a decent friend, but he can’t really help it, not when Keith has barrelled into his life with all the ferocity of a meteor. Well, not his _life_ specifically. The Garrison, certainly; his heart – maybe.

The second year student had made an impression on all of them the first day he stepped into the Garrison, steadily tearing through the courses and lectures with his own brand of quick intelligence and determination, and Shiro is … awed.

He swallows down another burst of nervousness, flicks a quick stare at Matt, and takes the few short strides to where Keith is sitting.

“Hey.”

Keith stills imperceptibly before glancing up at him, expression expectant. “What?”

“Er – um, can I –” Shiro fumbles, trying to ignore the violet eyes staring him down, “Can I talk to you after lessons?”

Unexpectedly, Keith bristles like an angry cat. “Where? Out by the dumpsters?”

Taken aback, Shiro nods. “Sure.” He tries to smile in what he hopes is a non-threatening fashion, but Keith’s expression doesn’t change. “Okay … well, see you!” And with that, he scuttles off to where Matt is still waiting.

“So, how was it?”

“Um.” Shiro pulls Matt out of the mess hall; Keith’s glare was itching on the back of his neck. “Um, okay? Yeah, it went okay. I’ll just have to see what he says this afternoon.”

Despite the fact that the dumpsters are notoriously known as the spot for many a fight and illicit drug, a kind of optimism buoys Shiro through the rest of the day. He just hopes Keith will be accepting of whatever he has to say.

And speaking of which, Shiro has yet to plan his speech, his confession, his … verbal suicide. Unfortunately for everyone involved, Shiro has few minutes to spare in his packed afternoon of lectures. He scrambles in the direction of the dumpsters (Matt thumps him on the back in a mockery of encouragement), hoping Keith will be there to meet him.

And he is, all 170cm of him packed with tense energy as he frowns up at Shiro. “What do you want?”

“Oh, I –” All semblance of conversational skill flies out the window and Shiro takes a few halting steps towards Keith. _His hair flutters in the wind._ “I, uh – wanted to ask if – if –” Momentarily distracted by Keith backing away, Shiro stammers to a halt. That’s when he notices the clenched fists.

“Hey, I – uh –”

“Get it over with!” Keith snarls. “What, want to take out the trash?” He darts a sneering look at the bins beside them. “I’ve heard it all before – you don’t need to try and _intimidate_ me with your stuttering.”

Shiro balks. Is that why Keith had chosen this spot? And why he’s hunched defensively, eyes wary and fists at the ready. Hastily, Shiro backs away.

“Wha – What? No, I just wanted to, um,” his voice falters embarrassingly, “ask you out. Yeah.”

Keith stares at him like he’s mad, and creeping humiliation threatens to bowl Shiro over. “ _What?_ ”

Taking the coward’s way out, he runs away instead.

\-----

_“Matt, I – Matt! Why didn’t you warn me? It couldn’t have gone worse,” Shiro sobs pathetically into his friend’s shoulder._

_Matt awkwardly pats his head. “I didn’t think it was going to be such a bad idea…”_

**Author's Note:**

> comments r very much appreciated <3
> 
> @swummeng-geys.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @hashtag_yikes


End file.
